


Locked-in-syndrom

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Locked-in-syndrom

_

Два абзаца в некрологе слишком много  
Год рожденья, род занятий, дата, подпись, год, когда сломала  
Кома  
(С. Бабкин)  


_

 

Она бежит. Машет руками, отгоняя от себя невидимых существ, жмурится и старается не кричать, чтобы эта мерзость, касающаяся ее лица своими многочисленными не то лапками, не то щупальцами, не залетела в рот. Но ужас накрывает так, что она не выдерживает, и кричит, кричит, закрывает глаза – и падает, потому что под ноги бросается что-то большое, скользкое и отвратительно вонючее.   
Ей противно осознавать, что ее ноги, открытые до колена, теперь в какой-то дряни.   
– Прекрати! – разрывает ночную тишину. – Хватит!   
Словно в ответ мерзкое существо, о которое она споткнулась, касается ее губ своим языком – она надеется, что им; о другом думать просто невыносимо.  
Язык шершавый, склизкий, она плюется и отворачивается, но ее достают и так: язык тут же лезет в ухо, сужается, касается, наверное, мозгов, потому что ей больно, больно, и она вся выгибается, ища возможность вырваться, сбросить с себя этих гадов, держащих ее руки прижатыми к земле.   
Она снова дергается. Существо шипит и впивается в ее щеку зубами, отчего ночь взрывается диким воплем. В слюне – яд, порезы горят, горят так, что в голове только одна мысль: «Хватит, хватит, хватит!». Существо отстраняется, и вонючая слюна капает на лицо. Когтистая лапа давит на грудь: дышать тяжело, не дышать невозможно.

_Ариадна вскакивает так резко, что не может удержать равновесие и бессильным кулем валится на пол, выложенный синей фактурной плиткой. Падая, она цепляет тяжелый рюкзак, до этого стоявший на соседнем сиденье. Он ощутимо падает сверху, и Ариадна бьется лбом о кафель. Не самое приятное пробуждение.  
Кобб, сидящий в кресле слева, не просыпается от движения рядом, только недовольно хмурится. «Шум», – думает Ариадна, – «ему не нравится шум».   
В зале ожидания почти никого. Это редкий случай, когда их команда летит общественным рейсом, а не на частном самолете, да еще и застревает в какой-то глуши.   
Слышатся шаги. Ариадна поднимает голову и ловит удивленный взгляд Артура, который останавливается в проходе, увидев ее.  
– Почему ты на полу? – спрашивает он.  
И правда, почему она на полу?  
– … Сон, – после заминки отвечает Ариадна. Одно слово – как будто оно должно объяснить все. Артур кивает, но не сводит с нее теперь уже напряженного взгляда. А потом, опомнившись, делает пару быстрых шагов к девушке, чтобы помочь ей подняться.   
– Ты вообще ешь? – вырывается у него, и Артур замолкает.   
– … Что? – Ариадна смотрит сквозь него, даже не пытаясь сосредоточиться.   
– Ничего, – Артуру не нравится то, что он видит: мелкий тремор ладоней, сжатых в кулаки – едва-едва, разжать ее пальцы ничего не стоит. Пустые глаза. Как будто Ариадны здесь вообще нет.   
Артуру не нравится то, что он видит. Потому что это кажется ему знакомым. _

Солнце греет ее, светит в спину. Раскаленный затылок обжигает ладонь. Она думает, что нужно было взять шляпку. И когда начинает болеть голова, жалеет еще больше, что не сняла ее, такую симпатичную, красную, с гвоздика, вбитого в деревянную стену, рядом с зеркалом. Зеркало старое, в углах мутное, не оттирается: она попробовала сразу, как только приехала, и с мылом, и с содой, и с чем только не пыталась. Только с песком не стала – побоялась, что поцарапает.   
Слева от нее лес, который шелестит листвой и так и манит в свою тень, справа – река, с растущими возле камышами и кувшинками. Летают какие-то насекомые: то и дело с жужжанием проносятся мимо уха, и она каждый раз испуганно отшатывается.   
В руке ее корзинка. Тяжелая. Внутри что-то лежит, и она только сейчас додумывается в нее заглянуть. И с криком отбрасывает от себя, потому что в корзинке – седая голова. Рот открыт, язык синий, распухший – она отмечает это, едва увидев.   
И глаза – мутные, полузакрытые. И горло – рваное, клочками и ошметками. И кровь.   
Бабушка, – думает она. – Бабушка. А как же пирожки?  
Нет там пирожков. И нести их некому.   
Она громко смеется и падает на траву, такую мягкую, такую зеленую. Смотрит в небо, такое чистое, такое голубое. И смех ее переходит в плач.   
Бабушка, – думает она. – Бабушка.  
Она встает, только когда садится солнце, и идет домой. Туда, где на гвоздике висит красная шляпка. По пути боится наткнуться на корзинку с головой, потому что не помнит, куда ее отбросила.   
И понимает, что не помнит дороги.   
И понимает, что перед ней стоит скалящийся волк, из пасти которого капает пенистая слюна.   
Волк срывается с места и валит ее на землю.   
Больно. 

_– Она сорвет всю операцию, – Кобб не в настроении. Он отходит от Ариадны, которая только что открыла глаза и теперь смотрит в спину Доминика.  
– Ей нужна помощь, – Артур не повышает голос, но близок к этому. Кобб поворачивается к нему с удивлением во взгляде и после короткой паузы пожимает плечами:  
– Я не знаю, что с ней происходит.   
– Не знаешь?.. – Артур зол. Потому что Доминик лжет.   
Они в самолете. В салоне почти никого, поэтому напарники свободно ходят между кресел, только всегда возвращаются к одному, разложенному максимально. В нем Ариадна, которая сейчас приподнимается и касается ладонью лба. Голова тяжелая, виски болезненно пульсируют, а в затылок будто вкручивается сотня винтов. Ее качает вперед, но Кобб поспевает вовремя, ловит ее и, с легкостью возвращая обратно, помогает опереться на спинку кресла, которую Артур уже поднял.   
– Как ты? – спрашивает Доминик, а Ариадна морщится. Она не помнит, как оказалась в самолете. В памяти что-то мелькает: регистрационная стойка, улыбчивая стюардесса – и все.   
– Не очень, – разомкнув губы, отвечает она. Хочется пить. – Воды можно?   
Доминик кивает координатору, и тот уходит искать стюардессу. Его все нет и нет, и Ариадна чувствует, как глаза сами собой закрываются.   
– Нет-нет, – Кобб ее встряхивает. И тоже поражается тому, какой легкой она стала. И так худенькая, сейчас под мешковатыми штанами и свитерами Ариадна скрывает практически свой скелет.   
– Долго еще лететь? – сглотнув вязкую слюну, спрашивает девушка, стараясь не уронить голову на спинку кресла, потому что чувствует, что уснет, а этого почему-то делать нельзя.   
– Полтора часа, – мельком взглянув на часы, сообщает Кобб и присаживается в соседнее кресло, так, чтобы видеть Ариадну.   
– Долго, – вздыхает она. И благодарно смотрит на стакан воды, который ей протягивает вернувшийся Артур. _

Приглушенные крики, грохот. Каменные стены и стекающие по грубым, необработанным валунам мутные капли. Она припадает к кладке, открывает рот и жадно лижет, тщетно пытаясь собрать хотя бы немного такой желанной и необходимой сейчас воды. Жажда невыносима.   
Платье на ней тяжелое. В темноте не видно ни зги, но по приятным ощущениям понятно, что материал дорогой – бархат, а на голове пальцы нащупывают собранные в замысловатую прическу волосы. А это явно указывает на то, что она из знатного рода. Нежную кожу шеи приятно холодит какое-то неведомое украшение, а на запястьях – тяжелые оковы, и звон цепей звучно отдается в этой непроглядной темноте.   
Раздается писк. Противный, тонкий. И она только теперь понимает, где находится – темница их родового замка. Старая, грязная – подземелье, в котором умерло немало врагов. Но почему теперь она заняла их место?   
Крыса подбирается ближе, от качнувшихся складок на подоле можно понять, что животному совсем немного остается до ног. В углу камеры слышится, как по каменному полу царапают острые коготки – еще одна.   
– Помогите! – вырывается само. И сразу приходит мысль, что она в темнице, а наверху идет бой. За что идет сражение, неужели кто-то решил, будто их можно ограбить? Но стены очень толстые, ров – не перебраться, ворота подняты… предатель?  
Она дергается от писка и всхлипывает.   
Где-то далеко лязгает засов.   
Она открывает глаза, хотя ничего не может разглядеть, и смотрит, смотрит в темноту, ожидая, когда же перед ее решеткой остановится тот, чьи шаги размеренно приближаются. На полу, там, в проходе, начинают плясать отсветы огня – в руках идущего факел. Значит, она его увидит. Хорошо, что он идет медленно, иначе от яркого огня глаза бы заслезились и ее вид стал бы совсем не так прекрасен, каким должен быть, раз она знатная дама. Перед мужчиной нужно выглядеть хорошо…  
– Ну, здравствуй, моя дорогая, – с торжеством в голосе говорит ее муж. Лицо его в крови. – Я же предупреждал тебя: ни слова отцу… зачем? – он сейчас такой ласковый, но по ее коже бегут мурашки. Она ежится и опускает взгляд, не желая видеть этого человека. Решетка, до этого так мучившая ее, сейчас является последним оплотом ее безопасности. Ненадолго. У него ключи. – Я убил его. И твоего брата. Теперь… – он усмехается. Тянется к тяжелому замку, который сейчас, против света, похож на скорчившегося зверя, вставляет ключ, а она молится: «Не открывайся… не надо…» пусть замок заест, пусть он сломается и не сможет открыться – все, что угодно, пожалуйста, не впускайте…  
Муж переступает порог и достает кинжал, который в отсветах огня кажется вымазанным в чем-то черном. Но это кровь. Кровь ее семьи.   
Он бьет ее так, что голова врезается виском в острый камень. Муж улыбается, хватает ее за шею и сдавливает, что есть сил. Отпускает. Снова.  
Она не чувствует слез. Она не чувствует страха. Она не чувствует вошедшее между ребер лезвие.

_– М-м-м… – стонет Ариадна и выгибается на кровати, пытаясь найти еще не нагретое место на простыне. В номере жарко, пусть окна и распахнуты настежь. Последний холодный душ был несколько минут назад, но от духоты девушке опять нечем дышать, и она опускает ноги на пол, млея от его прохлады. До ванной комнаты несколько шагов, которые кажутся Ариадне километрами. Она включает свет и прижимается спиной к ледяному кафелю. Вздрагивает, но удерживает порыв отстраниться, когда раскаленная кожа соприкасается с холодной поверхностью плитки.  
Девушка забирается в ванну, задергивает занавеску и пускает воду. Брызги летят во все стороны, но Ариадне приятно, когда они попадают на ее тело. Она переключает на душ, сделав чуть теплее, и ложится, положив его на грудь. Сил стоять нет, бессонница вымотала ее сильнее рабочего дня. Завтра тоже предстоит немало. Ариадна чувствует, как начинает засыпать, и направляет поток воды себе в лицо, чтобы прогнать сон. Это помогает, и сознание проясняется.   
Ариадна поднимает руку с душем повыше, чтобы струи били сильнее, и ведет им вдоль туловища. Вода хороша. Упругие капли падают на грудь, и девушка приоткрывает рот, начиная чаще дышать. Соски ее напряжены – от возбуждения и прохлады.   
Она прикрывает глаза, то ли стесняясь самой себя, то ли желая полностью насладиться тем, что сейчас произойдет, и раздвигает ноги. Рука знакомо направляет воду туда, где так хочется прикосновений, и Ариадна шепчет:  
– Пожалуйста… Дотронься… – и сжимает свою грудь, потирая сосок, сжимая его до сладкой, тягучей боли. – Пожалуйста… Еще…  
После этого ее сон глубок. _

_На этот раз их дело – извлечение. И речь идет о большом бизнесе, где конкуренция сильнее, чем между двумя взъерошенными самцами в период спаривания. Работа предстоит сложная, Имс, как самый эмоциональный из всех, весь на взводе. Химик, с которым он их свел, обеспечил своей смесью на это дело, поэтому все должно пройти безупречно. С допустимой нормой погрешности.  
Клиент снабдил средствами и необходимой с его точки зрения информацией, остальную добыл Артур. Со слов заказчика, объект, Стивс, не отличается дальновидностью и славится своими необдуманными поступками, умудрившись прослыть беспечным.   
– Не так уж он и беспечен, – заметил тогда Кобб, – если вы вынуждены обратиться к нам. В ином случае вам вполне хватило бы своих сил. Возможно. – Клиент хмыкнул и пожал ему руку. Контракт был заключен, обещались большие деньги. И уже означенная сумма говорила о том, сколько стоит идея и как непросто будет ее добыть.   
После некоторых вопросов и неприятного молчания Клиент все-таки рассказал, что он практически разорил своего конкурента. Рассказал, что уже украл у него несколько идей и что теперь хочет довести начатое до конца. Ариадна, узнав такие подробности, была против этого заказа. Украсть проекты изобретателя, а затем его просто добить, как последнюю собаку, чтобы больше не было риска восстановления конкуренции – это было грязно. В отличие от дела Фишера, когда Сайто предпочел лишь устранить конкурента, этот заказчик не постеснялся в открытую нажиться на неприятностях, которые сам и обеспечил: посеял смуту в рядах работников Стивса, который, недовольный потерей идей, подозревал в предательстве своих сотрудников, а затем и самых близких заместителей. Наконец, о своем последнем изобретении, практически последнем шансе, объект распространяться не стал._

_– Вот сюда, – палец девушки указывает в один из коридоров выстроенного ею плана сна. Кобб смотрит внимательно и на ход, и на Ариадну. Вглядывается в ее лицо, пытаясь понять, насколько все наладилось.  
Провалы в памяти ее больше не беспокоят, сны не тревожат, не манят так, как пару недель раньше. Тот раз в самолете, кажется, был последним. Доминик решает разобраться в том, что происходило с Ариадной, позже, сразу после их нового дела, ради которого им пришлось лететь в чертов ад.   
Он стирает с лица выступивший пот и, сняв галстук, расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц рубашки, уже влажной из-за этой жары. Дышать нечем, духота – скоро сезон дождей.  
– Понятно, – кивает Артур. Смотрит на Кобба и снимает с себя пиджак.   
В номере жарко, несмотря на то, что это люкс, где вроде бы должен быть кондиционер. То ли не справляется, то ли не работает. В этой стране возможно все. Чертова Вануату.   
– Потом сюда, – продолжает Ариадна и прикрывает рот, зевая. Отвлекается на кофе и не замечает напрягшихся Артура и Доминика.  
Мол его больше не беспокоит, поэтому он гораздо более благосклонно относится к тому, чтобы девушка объясняла свою архитектуру. Во сне может случиться что угодно, рисковать лишний раз не следует.   
Сегодня Стивс собирается провести конференцию. Почему он выбрал именно эти острова, что его сюда так потянуло – неизвестно. По мнению Кобба, в мире достаточно более привлекательных и просто комфортных мест, чтобы находить спонсоров для своих проектов.   
Конференция – опасность для объекта и реальная возможность для их команды выполнить свою работу. Потому что в процессе убеждения бизнесменов идея, пусть и не озвученная, будет на поверхности и после встречи еще нескоро растворится в глубинах сознания.   
Он получит спонсоров. Тут даже нет сомнений. _

_Стивс, среднего возраста невысокий полноватый мужчина, поднимается к себе в номер. Он выглядит устало. Но он спокоен. Как будто ему нечего терять, и если сейчас ничего не выйдет – то и черт с ним со всем. Ключ в замке поворачивается легко, дверь не скрипит, а с тихим вш-ших по ковру открывается внутрь. Стивс ослабляет галстук и берет в руку телефон. Через несколько минут раздается стук в дверь.  
– Здравствуйте, – говорит Ариадна. – Заказ в номер.  
Объект что-то отвечает, но между ними – толстое дерево, разобрать не получается. Замок щелкает.  
– Проходите, – тихо произносит мужчина.   
Ариадна толкает тележку в прихожую и улыбается. Заказ действительно готов: сильным быстродействующим снотворным приправлено каждое блюдо.   
Девушка довозит все до гостиной и выходит из нее, обернувшись на Стивса, как раз наливающего бокал крепкого вина, после которого обязательно уснет.  
Ариадна не выходит из номера, просто открывает дверь и захлопывает ее. Отступает в угол – тень и темная форма горничной помогают быть менее заметной.   
Из комнаты слышится громкий зевок. Затем шаги и легкий стук закрывшейся двери. Объект в спальне.   
Ариадна ждет еще несколько минут и открывает входную дверь. В номер входят четверо мужчин.   
Юсуф нажимает на кнопку, и команда попадает в сон Имса. _

Полутемный бар этой же гостиницы, у дальней стены, за танцполом со скачущими на нем людьми, Стивс сидит на диване в обнимку с двумя откровенно одетыми девушками. Имс присвистывает, Артур недовольно на него смотрит, А Кобб с Ариадной синхронно закатывают глаза.   
– Эй, куколка! – объект кричит что-то похожее, но сквозь музыку до них доносятся лишь отголоски восклицания. Стивс пальцем манит Артура, который, немного помедлив, все-таки идет к нему. На нем узкие брюки и белоснежная рубашка с закатанными рукавами. На запястье – браслет. Скромно, не вызывающе. Все, как любит объект.   
Имс следует за ним. Остальные занимают удобные позиции у барной стойки.   
– Ты такой хорошенький, – расплывается в улыбке Стивс и тянет руки к Артуру. Имс отталкивает его в сторону:  
– Тебе не по карману, – и сплевывает. Его вид впечатляет: здоровенный амбал с маленькими и очень злыми глазками.   
– А я считаю, что могу его себе позволить, – Стивс недоволен. Он меняется в лице и, хоть и опасается сутенера, оглядывает его уверенным взглядом.   
Имс хмыкает:  
– Десять штук, красавчик. И ни центом меньше.   
– Если я выгляжу, как человек, не способный отдать за шлюху десять штук, то мне следует поработать над имиджем, – веселится объект. Имс криво улыбается:  
– Бабло гони и пяль его до утра.   
Артур не оборачивается. Он уходит вслед за объектом. А когда наклофелиненный Стивс отключается, координатор распахивает перед напарниками дверь гостиничного номера. 

– Какая неожиданность! – говорит Стивс, выходя из-за угла с огнестрельным оружием в руках. Мимо то и дело проезжают машины, но его это нимало не беспокоит. – Сон во сне. Мне даже льстит, что вы, именно вы приложили руку к тому, чтобы выкрасть мое последнее изобретение прямо из моей головы… А где же сутенер? Вас же было четверо, – Стивс полон ехидства. Он на взводе, хоть и пытается этого не показывать, потому что невыгодно. Он хочет выглядеть спокойным и уверенным, но у него не очень получается.   
Ариадна смотрит на Артура, Артур смотрит на Кобба, а Кобб смотрит на женщину, которая с широкой улыбкой на лице выходит из-за спины Стивса.   
– Здравствуй, Мол.   
Артур от шока делает резкий вдох и закашливается, а Ариадна замирает, не в силах оторваться от того, как Доминик рушится на асфальт и хватается за простреленное Мол колено. Кобб кричит, координатор бросается к нему, и девушка тоже порывается, но Мол хватает ее за локоть и приставляет дуло к пояснице.  
– Ты же знаешь, что, если я выстрелю, тебе очень долго будет мучительно больно. Не могу сказать, что мне бы этого не хотелось, – Мол смеется. Она чуть наклоняется к Ариадне и смотрит ей в лицо. Девушка стоит истуканом и, кажется, ничего не понимает. Мол кривит губы, пряча торжество и предвкушение за гримасой презрения, и дергает Ариадну за руку: – Пошла, быстро. Стивс, – зовет она напоследок. Мужчина внимательно ее слушает, не отрывая взгляда от окровавленной ноги Кобба. – Следи за этим, – и указывает на Артура. – И делай с ними, что хочешь.   
Стивс кивает, и мстительный огонек загорается в его глазах.   
– А с тобой, милая, будет отдельный… разговор, – шепчет Мол и касается кончиком языка ушной раковины Ариадны. Ведет по контуру, ныряет в ухо и захватывает губами мочку, вдруг с силой сжимая зубы. Ариадна дергается и шипит от боли. Мол улыбается.   
Она приводит девушку в дом, который та видела в Лимбе, когда спускалась туда вместе с Коббом. Коттедж был полуразвалившимся, а сейчас он стоит новенький и красивый, как кукольный. Ариадна думает об этом, когда Мол толкает ее в дверной проем, и она летит через порог.   
– Добро пожаловать, – дверь захлопывается.  
Ариадна не чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, не отдает себе в этом отчета. Бедро горит от удара об пол, ладонь отбита, но девушка как будто не замечает этого.  
– Я не люблю слезы, – делится Мол и обходит Ариадну, скрываясь в гостиной. – Но твои, думаю, мне понравятся. Сюда иди, – повышает она голос.  
Девушка быстро поднимается и входит в гостиную. Первое, что бросается в глаза – небольшой столик в углу комнаты с яркими цветами в голубой вазе. Это разбивает нейтрально-светлый интерьер.   
Женщина сидит на диване, перед которым стоит журнальный столик с кофейником и чашками.  
– Тебе же понравились сны? – интересуется Мол и, отпив кофе, звякает чашкой о блюдце.   
– Сны? – после паузы переспрашивает Ариадна.  
– Сны, – Мол растягивает губы в улыбке. – Я так старалась. Мне так понравилось рвать тебя на куски, ты даже не представляешь. Была бы моя воля – ты бы не просыпалась.  
– Это все ты…  
– Конечно. Я тебя ненавижу, разве ты не знаешь? – Мол снова делает глоток. Рука ее дергается, и темная жидкость проливается на светло-серый ковер. – Ну, вот. В этом тоже ты виновата, – женщина вздыхает и осторожно ставит чашку на место. – Если бы не твой чертов любопытный нос, Доминик никогда бы меня не оставил.   
– Но…  
– Что? Я не права? – Мол смотрит на Ариадну. Зло смотрит. Лучше молчи, пульсом бьется у нее в глазах, если не хочешь боли.   
– Нет, ты не права, – женщина моментально сощуривается. – Ты не права. Потому что тебя не существует… – весь ее запал испаряется, когда Мол поднимается с дивана и идет к ней.   
– Ну же, продолжай. Или слова кончились?  
– Тебя не существует. Ты умерла.  
– Меня убил Доминик, – поправляет Мол.  
– Ты умерла, – повторяет Ариадна. – Ты не в реальном мире.  
– Я ненастоящая?..   
– Да. Ненастоящая.   
– Но… Но как же… Как же ты объяснишь это? – Мол чуть повышает голос и достает из кармана жакета две одинаковые шахматные фигурки.  
– …Откуда?! Как? – срывается Ариадна и лезет в нагрудный карман. Тотема нет.   
На ладони Мол – два латунных слона. С виду совершенно одинаковых. И девушка вдруг понимает, что не знает, какой из них – ее тотем. Мол улыбается и небрежно перекидывает фигурки из ладони в ладонь. Они бьются друг о друга с характерным звуком, и Ариадна чувствует, как с каждым их столкновением ее сердце замирает.   
– А теперь, – говорит женщина, – я сделаю вот так.  
Подходит к раскрытому окну и выбрасывает одного из слонов. Слышится тихое «бульк» и наступает тишина.   
Ариадна смотрит на Мол. Мол не сводит взгляда с Ариадны. Наконец, она ставит вторую фигурку на столик рядом с недопитым кофе и движется к девушке. Та не выдерживает:  
– Этой мой сон! Ты думаешь, я не найду, где спрятаться от тебя?  
– Ты поселила меня в своей голове, поселила в доме. Ты думаешь, я тебя не найду?.. Тогда беги. Химик дал тебе большую дозу смеси, так что прятаться тебе придется долго.  
– Что ты хочешь от меня? – голос Ариадны срывается. Мол качает головой и делано сочувствующе смотрит на девушку, но тон ее противоречит взгляду:  
– Скажи мне, девочка, как тебе живется после того, что ты сделала? Скажи мне, как ты можешь спокойно дышать, зная, что Доминик бросил свою жену по твоей вине? Зная, что он убил ее?  
– Ты сама прыгнула вниз, – Ариадна пятится. Она не видит, но до стены остается всего пара шагов. Мол загоняет ее в угол.   
– Сама. Но кто внедрил эту мысль? Что реальность – сон, а сон – реальность?  
– Кобб, – выдыхает девушка.   
– Кобб, – кивает Мол. Она немного покраснела, прическа растрепалась. Мол облизывает губы, а Ариадна следит за ее языком. – Ты же все знаешь. Я не беру это с потолка.  
– Не берешь. Но…  
– Какие, к черту, но?! – женщина делает последний шаг и прижимает Ариадну к стене. Хватает ее за руки и фиксирует их.   
– Мальчики не знают, что ты любишь девочек, – она не спрашивает. Мол удерживает руки девушки одной ладонью, а другой касается ее локтя. Медленно ведет вверх, до запястья, затем – вниз, до подмышки. И снова вверх, по внутренней стороне руки, где кожа тонкая, нежная и очень чувствительная. Ариадна настороженно смотрит, потому что не ожидает такого быстрого перехода от ярости к ласке. Но Мол знает, что делает. – Я знаю, о чем ты думала сегодня ночью.  
Ариадна закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, не желая видеть чужие глаза.   
– Обо мне. Ты представляла, как я трогаю тебя. Здесь, – Мол оглаживает скрытую блузкой грудь, и от намеренно резкого движения несколько пуговиц шустро разбегаются по полу. Женщина опускает руку вниз, на бедро, обтянутое тканью. – И здесь, – шепчет она прямо в губы девушке и забирается под юбку. – И мечтала, как коснешься меня здесь, – Мол берет ладонь Ариадны в свою и кладет ее на свою грудь. Девушка прерывисто вздыхает и облизывает губы. – И как сделаешь это, – Мол тянет ее на себя и целует.   
Ариадна заливается краской и не знает, что сделать – оттолкнуть или прижать к себе сильнее. Но момент уже упущен, и девушка зарывается пальцами в волнистые волосы Мол. И задыхается, когда та отстраняется и целует ее в шею.   
Женщина рвет тонкие колготки Ариадны, пуская по ее ногам безобразные и бесконечные стрелки, и проникает к ней в белье, пальцами чувствуя, как она возбуждена, как горяча. Скользит в нее, потирает бугорок, не желая показывать, как же ей нравится то, как вздрагивает Ариадна от каждого ее движения. Девушка стонет на выдохе и шире расставляет ноги, понимая, что до оргазма остается всего несколько секунд. И когда она кончает, Мол прижимает ее к себе.  
– Бедный Артур: ты ему нравишься. Но Имс его скоро утешит.

_– Она пришла в себя, – кричит кто-то сверху. «Артур», – думает Ариадна и морщится от громких и неприятных звуков. Слева что-то ритмично пищит, и девушка понимает, что сейчас на маленьком черном экране зеленой строчкой бьется ее сердце.  
– Ариадна? – это Кобб.   
– Хей, детка, – Имс культурен как всегда, но ей приятно. Она открывает глаза и улыбается всем троим.  
_

Мол смотрит на нее и ухмыляется, держа в руке две шахматные фигурки. 

Мол смотрит на нее и ухмыляется.

Мол смотрит.

Мол.


End file.
